


i think that possibly maybe im falling for you

by speakerforthebooks



Category: Ender Series - Orson Scott Card, Ender's Game (2013), Ender's Game - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakerforthebooks/pseuds/speakerforthebooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ender/Bean College AU.<br/>Ender had never been an open-book. He was impossibly hard to read and his thoughts were never easy to guess. Ender had never even given a second thought to relationships until he finds himself slowly but surely falling head-over-heels for his new Greek roommate, Bean.</p>
<p>This is going to be a frequently updated, multiple chapter long fic that will span over the freshman college year of both Ender and Bean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think that possibly maybe im falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> So here's chapter one of this fic. I really hope that you guys enjoy it. It may start off a bit slow in this chapter but there are surely more to come. Let me just preface this by saying if it weren't for larabfb, aka enderbopp on tumblr, I probably wouldn't have written this fic at all. Ender's Game fans who are still actively trying to keep the fandom alive are my true inspiration, so shout out to all of you guys.  
> Without further ado, let's get started with this fic!   
> (P.S. Apologies in advance if there are any formatting issues, I will try and fix any if possible.)

It was almost funny how easy it was to let go, Ender thought to himself, waving to his parents as they drove away, teary-eyed, from the administration building. He was finally here, a freshman in college. He tried to make himself feel some sort of emotion as he pushed open the large glass door with a swing, yet he felt nothing. He was apathetic to it all at best. He remembered just prior when he had said his goodbyes to his family, of course his parents cried, but to Ender it was just another step forward in life he had to take. He would keep in touch with Val and he would be away from Peter finally, it was all the freedom he had ever wanted, why wasn’t he happy yet? With a deep breath Ender gained composure and allowed his body to take that step forward into the college administration building.  
Upon entering he knew he was in for it already, with a glance in every direction he could count about twenty different frat boys trying to chat up new sorority girls. Great, thought Ender, he was hoping that by not signing up for a frat house he could avoid frat parties and frat boys alike, apparently he was wrong about this. Ender, however, was determined to make this journey into something useful. Scanning the area he finally made eye contact with the university president and proceeded to walk towards him.  
“Hello!” The man greeted in an enthusiastic tone along with a single hand outstretched,  
“My name is Dr. Graff, am I wrong in assuming you’re just enrolling this year? I have a thing for faces and I don’t seem to recognize yours.”  
“Your assumption would be correct,” Ender retorted, extending his own hand to grasp the one in front of him. “My name is Ender Wiggin, and while you may not recognize my face yet I do not intend on making it one you will forget anytime soon, Sir.”  
The older man simply gave a single nod and a light-hearted smile.  
“So Mr. Wiggin, what brings you here today?” Dr. Graff started, staring down at his tablet screen, pulling up student files Ender concluded, “Was there a problem with your schedule or rooming you came here to have resolved?”  
“Well if by problem you mean it’s completely non-existent, then yes, I seem to have a slight problem with the fact that I have been assigned no dorm yet.” Ender replied straight-faced. He was already feeling himself grow slightly agitated with the atmosphere in the room as he observed, out of the corner of his eye, a presumably older student trying to grope an unsuspecting newly enrolled girl. Before he could get too worked up about it, however, Graff replied,  
“Ah! Mr. Wiggin, I seem to have found an open slot. We’ve just enrolled a new student by the name of Julian Delphiki from Greece, is this rooming situation existent enough for you?”  
Ender found himself thinking back to when Valentine had tried to teach him Greek in Middle School, albeit he was terrible at it, Valentine had always insisted he was showing steady progression and would get better in time. Valentine..., being here he had started to miss her already, but he quickly snapped back to reality and regained composure.  
“That sounds great,” Ender replied, hoping he hadn’t made a huge mistake.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Ender brought his gaze up from the paper and glanced at the number on the door, ‘Dorm 238’ was engraved on a shimmering golden plaque. Was he in the right spot? Of course he was, he shook the thought off. The paper had said this was the correct room so he had no reason to suspect that it wasn’t. He almost thought of just opening the door himself, but the idea that he would have no clue what would be waiting on the other side was a little unnerving, even to Ender. With a closed fist he brought his hand up to the wood and placed two gently but firm knocks upon it. Within seconds the door swung open and Ender was facing whom he could only presume was his roommate. With a gentle glance Ender analyzed the boy standing in front of him. Ender himself wasn’t very tall, however he still felt as though he was almost a foot taller than the small, tan skinned kid standing before him.  
“My name’s Ender,” he introduced, reaching out a hand, closing the gap between the space where he was standing outside and his soon-to-be dorm room.  
“Ender, what kind of name is that?” The smaller boy’s laughter filled the silent air and Ender felt his heart start to skip beats. He brushed it off as simple nervousness and replied with another question,  
“What’s yours?”  
“Bean,” The younger boy answered with a stunning grin placing his own small hand within Ender’s. Ender’s breath caught in his throat.  
“Bean? I thought your name was Julian,” Ender started, but before he could say any more Bean had cut him off.  
“It’s an old nickname I got when I was younger,” he began. “Now are you going to come inside or are you going to stand out here all night playing twenty questions?”  
Ender managed to chuckle and took the invitation to come inside.  
Looking around the room Ender noted there were two twin sized beds separated only by a single bedside table, besides this the room was empty for the most part.  
“I sure hope for my sake, and for yours, that you aren’t a messy person,” Ender joked, making an attempt at breaking the ice between the two.  
“Lucky for you, I haven’t got much yet to possibly dirty up the room with,” Bean informed. And before Ender could possibly question what he meant, Bean had already started again.  
“There was a mishap with my luggage traveling here from Greece and with classes starting in just two days I couldn’t afford the time to travel back. But don’t worry, I have these clothes and I’ve bought replacements until my luggage comes in so you don’t have to see me completely naked.” Ender could feel his face growing warm at Bean’s comment. The thought of seeing this boy unclothed made Ender’s skin hot and his face blushed uncontrollably. He just laughed and turned quickly while reaching for his bag so Bean wouldn’t see his flushed expression. Maybe, Ender thought, he was starting to feel something after all about starting this new chapter of his life.  
______________________________________________________________________________


End file.
